1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brakes and, more particularly, to brakes for bicycles of the disc/rotor or rim type which are self-energizing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In drum brakes for bicycles incorporated in the hub of the wheel, the drag in the shoe from the rotation of the wheel can be used to supplement the brake applying force, and drum brakes based on this principle work effectively. There are in existence some so-called "self-applying" brakes in which the drag from the rotation of the wheel causes an increase in braking force by the intermediary of a wedge, but these brakes today have not proved to be very effective since the wedges tend to jam.